Farscape: Durka Returns/Characters
Aeryn Sun Aeryn Sun had heard a great deal about former Peacekeeper Selto Durka, but like everyone, was surprised to see he was still alive after so many cycles. She encountered the man when a Nebari named Salis brought him on board Moya, exclaiming that he had used a mental cleansing process to exorcise all of the evil traits from Durka's personality. Aeryn saw how much Durka was reviled by Rygel, who had suffered greatly at the hands of the Peacekeeper many cycles ago. Aeryn warned him not to take action against Durka. As always, Rygel ignored the advice of others and tried to kill Durka on his own. The attack undid the mental conditioning and Durka attacked by Aeryn and Rygel. When Aeryn awakened, she accused Durka of murdering Salis. The crew managed to get Durka off the ship, after which, she told Rygel that he had handled himself well. Chiana Chiana was a prisoner of another Nebari named Salis aboard his ship. When Moya collided with them, the two groups met. Salis asked John Crichton if their ship had a decent holding facility. Chiana was taken aboard Moya and locked up, but Salis did not reveal the nature of her crime. When she raised her voice in protest, Salis activated a control collar he had on her, which sent shooting arcs of pain into her body. While in her cell, Chiana pleaded with John Crichton to help her, claiming that she was not a dangerous threat as Salis claimed. Crichton knew that Salis intended on brainwashing her into becoming a complacent Nebari - a fate that Chiana feared more than anything. She managed to escape on her own and aided the crew of Moya against a former Peacekeeper named Durka; a man who had been brainwashed by Salis, but had managed to break through the effects. Once Durka was driven away from the ship, Chiana asked if she could remain on Moya and she became a permanent member of the crew. John Crichton Ka D'Argo Pilot Pilot was unable to have Moya starburst due to the difficulty of her pregnancy. After a harsh journey through regular space, Pilot was unable to prevent Moya from colliding with a Nebari vessel. Later, when an unexpected prisoner named Chiana managed to escape from her cell, Pilot made an ineffective attempt at finding her, noting that Chiana was "very good at staying hidden". When John Crichton was fighting up against the renegade Peacekeeper Durka, Pilot opened the outer bay doors to eject Durka from the ship. He quickly sealed off the inner airlock to prevent John Crichton from being sucked out into space. Rygel XVI When the Nebari Salis brought his brainwashed follower Durka onto Moya, Rygel gasped at the sight of the man who once tortured him for so many cycles. Despite the fact that Durka was but a shell of the man he once was, Rygel expressed his contempt by spitting on him. The sight of seeing Rygel broke the mental conditioning and Durka was back to his old self. Rygel attempted to kill Durka by rolling a homemade bomb down the corridor of the ship. Durka survived, but the explosion did not have a positive effect on Moya or her unborn child. Salis Salis was a member of the Nebari Establishment and upholds strict standards in regards to behavioral discipline. He used Nebari brainwashing techniques to alter the aggressive personalities of the former Peacekeeper captain Selto Durka and is also responsible for apprehending the Nebari refugee Chiana. After a crash encounter with the Leviathan ship Moya, Salis brought Durka and Chiana on board. One of Moya's passengers, John Crichton instantly took a dislike to Salis, particularly in how he treated Chiana, who appeared to be completely helpless. Salis was later found dead, but the identity of his murderer is unclear, though it was likely either Durka or Chiana. Selto Durka Selto Durka was a member of the Peacekeepers and the captain of a command carrier known as The Zelbinian. More than 130 cycles ago, Durka was responsible for imprisoning and torturing the deposed Hynerian Dominar Rygel XVI. During an attack against a Nebari host ship, Durka faked his own death and abandoned his crew. He was subsequently captured by the Nebari leader Salis and placed into cryostasis where he underwent mental cleansing - a form of brainwashing designed to remove all negative tendencies from an individual. Durka remained in this state for many years until a chance encounter with the crew of Moya reunited him with Rygel XVI. Seeing Rygel broke the mental conditioning and Durka returned to his old self. Rygel attempted to kill him with a bomb, but this tactic failed. Salis was later found dead on the ship, though it is unclear whether Durka had anything to do with his death. Durka tried to take command of Moya, but the crew members fought back, driving him off the ship back onto the now-empty Nebari vessel. Zotoh Zhaan The Nebari, Salis, spoke briefly with Zhaan, claiming that she too could benefit from the mental cleansing techniques that he had used on Durka and would soon use again on Chiana. He then demanded that Rygel XVI should be turned over to him, so that he could use his process to correct the flaws in Rygel's character. Despite her distaste for the Hynerian, Zhaan was not about to simply hand him over to the Nebari. When Durka shook off the effects of the mental cleansing and attempted to take control of the ship, Zhaan went to Pilot's den to help him coordinate counter measures. After Durka was forcibly excised from the ship, Zhaan administered medical attention to Chiana, whom she considered "a brat".